


Making a Scene

by lifeaftercheckmate



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 04:24:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeaftercheckmate/pseuds/lifeaftercheckmate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgan hits on Reid in front of Hotch and Hotch decides not to stand for it. Cuteness and romance ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making a Scene

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lastcrazyhorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastcrazyhorn/gifts).



> This fic is for lastcrazyhorn because I promised her a fic months ago and then disappeared into real life. I didn't forget about you, boo! Hope its significantly fluffy!

Morgan had coaxed them all out for drinks to celebrate a case that had gone unusually well. Everyone was laughing and having a good time, except Hotch. Even Rossi had loosened up. Hotch was glaring at Morgan from behind his beer, but Morgan was too intent on Reid to notice. The girls tittered as Morgan moved in on Reid, who was, of course, oblivious. Morgan’s hand lingered on his arm just a little too long and that was all it took. Hotch slammed his beer on the table and stormed over. He'd be damned if he was going to watch another man make a move on his boyfriend. Morgan backed up when he saw the look on Hotch's face. The girls grew quiet. Rossi watched curiously as Hotch slipped a protective arm around Reid's waist and kissed him deeply.  
“Why don't we go back to my place tonight?” he asked, throwing a pointed look at Morgan. Reid giggled.  
“I love it when you go all alpha male on me,” Reid said. Hotch nodded curtly to the team and ushered Reid to the door. Morgan's mouth hung open.  
“Did anyone know about this?” he asked incredulously. Rossi chuckled.  
“It was only a matter of time.”  
Hotch pushed Reid up against the wall of the bar as soon they were outside. He kissed him hard and bit his neck. Reid's knees went weak.  
“Jealous?” he asked innocently.  
“Very,” Hotch growled.  
“Let's go home so you can remind me who I belong to.”

They stumbled in the door of Hotch's apartment. Hotch threw his tie and jacket and Reid's sweater vest on the floor as Reid tugged at his belt. Hotch slapped his hand away.  
“Behave,” he threatened. Reid's eyes glimmered and he smiled deviously.  
“Why would I do that when pushing your buttons is so much fun?” Hotch had to fight to keep his face straight. Smiling would mess up the whole dynamic and he was not going to let Reid win their little game. Not tonight.  
“Don't test me, Spence,” he warned. Reid just giggled. Hotch pushed him against the wall roughly and wedged a knee between his legs. He pinned Reid's wrists to the wall over his head and used his other hand to take off his belt. He snapped it in the air and Reid thought he would come right then and there. Hotch knew what he was doing.  
“Upstairs,” he said, pointing with the belt. Reid obeyed, though with a smirk on his face. Hotch gave in and smiled behind Reid's back. His boyfriend's alcohol-induced defiance was going to make this night a lot of fun. He pushed Reid back onto the bed and tugged his shirt off.  
“I imagine everyone is pretty scandalized right now,” Reid said.  
“I did make quite a scene, didn't I?”  
“Yes, you did.”  
“I wasn't going to let Morgan hit on you three feet in front of me.” Reid loved the possessiveness in his voice.  
“Mmmm... What if I like the attention?” He rolled over in a split second and was on top of Hotch, pulling at his buttons. Hotch couldn't help himself. He laughed and pushed Reid back down.  
“You little hussy.” Reid tried to wiggle away, laughing, but he didn't get very far before Hotch had him pinned down again.  
“Not tonight. Tonight you're mine.” Hotch's voice was low and his eyes were dark. Reid's breath caught. Hotch straddled him, grinding a little. Reid gasped. No matter how he fought, Hotch could always make him melt.  
“Say it, Spencer.”  
“I'm yours,” he breathed. Reid's submission made Hotch shiver. He kissed him chastely on the lips.  
“I win.”  
“You win.”  
“That's my good boy. I love you.”  
“I love you, too, but if you don't quit talking and get to it, I'm going to go find Morgan.” Hotch attacked Reid's face with a dozen tiny kisses.  
“I make the rules,” he asserted. Reid laughed and swatted him away.  
“Sure, sure. You make the rules.” Hotch pulled Reid's pants off and and trailed his fingers up and down his thighs. Reid shivered.  
“Don't tease me,” he pleaded.  
“I'm not in a hurry. Besides, this is the fun part.”  
“It's all fun.”  
“Relax, Spencer, and let me make you feel good.” Reid closed his eyes and concentrated on the sensation of Hotch's rough fingers on his smooth skin, which was joined in time by stubble, tongue, and teeth. Reid moaned and arched his back. Hotch began to rub Reid through his boxers and Reid ground into his hand. Hotch smiled.  
“You are ready, aren't you?”  
“I tried to tell you,” Reid whined. Hotch began to unbutton his shirt and Reid sat up to help him, gently pushing his hands away. He threw the shirt on the floor. Hotch took his face in his hands and kissed him while Reid's fingers worked at the button on his pants. They joined the shirt on the floor. Hotch shifted them so that his back was against his head board and Reid was on his lap, slender legs wrapped around Hotch's waist. Hotch slicked himself with the lube from the nightstand and Reid gasped and threw his head back when he slid into him. After a moment, Reid nodded and Hotch began to move. With one hand still on the back of Reid's head, he slid the other arm around his waist. This was their favorite position. Hotch had all control of the speed, leaving Reid totally open and vulnerable to him and Reid loved the way Hotch held him against his chest.  
Hotch directed his lover's head back down to his shoulder. He knew that Reid would bite out of instinct and that the pain would feel good. He started slow and controlled. Neither spoke and more than once, Reid quit breathing. Hotch needed to taste him. He sunk his fingers into Reid's hair and pulled gently, bringing his mouth up to him. He pushed his tongue past Reid's parted lips and moaned. He loved kissing Reid, loved the taste of coffee, loved the feeling of his tongue, his soft lips against his own chapped ones.  
“I love you,” he whispered. Spencer. His Spencer. Hotch needed him, craved him, held him maybe a little too hard. There was a heavy desperation in his chest. Reid kissed the side of Hotch's neck, nipped his ear, licked his collar bone, whispering come for me. Hotch picked up speed.  
“Spencer...”  
“Come for me.” He scratched his nails down Hotch's back and moved his hips back and forth in time with Hotch's thrusts and bit hard to keep from yelling, just as Hotch knew he would.  
“Spencer!” Hotch gave one last sharp thrust as his body went rigid, making Reid cry out. Reid let his head fall against his Hotch's shoulder as the arms tightened around him. He loved the sounds Hotch made when he came. The whispers of his name, the moans, the growls. He drank these in as he waited for Hotch to come down. Hotch's head slumped against the wall and his grip around Reid's waist loosened. He pushed the sweaty hair out of his lover's face.  
“Did I hurt you?” His eyes were filled with concern. Reid kissed him lightly.  
“A little, but I know you'll make it up to me.” Hotch smiled.  
“Absolutely.” He laid Reid gently on his back and kissed him almost delicately.  
“I love you,” he whispered. Over and over, “I love you.” He knew how important is was for Reid to hear those words, and now more than ever, it was important to say them. His teeth tugged on Reid's earlobe. Reid sighed and ran his fingers through Hotch's hair as he moved down his body. Hotch felt every inch with his fingertips as if he'd never seen him naked before. He left a trail of kisses down his chest to his belly button and gave little licks across his hip bones.  
Gently, slowly, Hotch took Reid in his mouth, one hand circled around his base. Reid moaned and pushed up in spite of himself. Hotch's eyes smiled as he started the motion. Reid could not stay still or quiet to save his life and Hotch loved to watch his face. He swirled his tongue in circles as he went down and flicked the tip as he came up, knowing from experience just how to touch, how to lick and suck to drive his boyfriend crazy. Hotch twisted his hand back and forth gently. With his other hand, he held Reid's. Reid shivered and arched his back, picking his hips up off the bed. Hotch took this opportunity to go all the way down on him, taking Reid back into his throat. Reid's eyes flew open and his nails dug into Hotch's shoulder.  
“Aaron!” Hotch went faster, maintaining the depth.  
“Aaron, I'm coming!” Hotch pulled back slightly and worked his hand up and down as Reid came in his mouth. He swallowed the bitter saltiness and kissed Reid thighs and stomach, then pulled him closer and kissed the top of his head.. Reid nuzzled his face into the crook of his neck. They were silent, and the silence was heavy.  
“What is it, Aaron?” Hotch sighed.  
“We're a mess. We should go shower.”  
“Not yet,” Reid propped himself up on one arm and looked into Hotch's eyes. “Did Morgan get to you?” Hotch pursed his lips. That was part of it. He tilted Reid's chin up and brushed his thumb across his jaw.  
“Reid, I want everyone to know about us.”  
“I'm pretty sure, the cat's out of the bag as they say.” Hotch shook his head.  
“No, I'm serious. When we're out, I want to hold your hand. I don't want to have to worry about driving separately when you spend the night. I want everyone to know you're mine.” They were quiet for a moment.  
“You know I'm keeping you, right?” Reid asked.  
“Keeping me?”  
“Keeping you. As in, you're stuck with me. I don't want to be with anyone else again. I want to be yours. I'm committed.” Hotch sucked in a breath but didn't respond.  
“What are you thinking?” Reid asked. Hotch didn't know where to begin so he was quiet, knowing Reid would be patient with him.  
“I have something for you.” Reid looked puzzled and sat up.  
“What is it?”  
“Just come with me.” The two pulled pants on and Hotch lead Reid downstairs to the hallway closet. He fished a small box off the top shelf and held it tightly between them.  
“Reid, I've been thinking about giving this to you for a couple months.” He swallowed and handed the box to Reid.  
“Is it a book?” Reid asked hopefully.  
“Open it.” It was a leather-bound black journal. Reid flipped to to the first page and began to read. Hotch had written his account of the first time they met when Reid tripped over the trash can and spilled coffee on him his first day at the BAU. Hotch wrote about their first date, their first night together, and the moment he realized he was in love. There were tears in Reid's eyes. When he flipped to the next page, he stopped, stunned. Hotch had cut a small square out of the rest of the pages, and laying inside was a simple white gold band with two small inlaid diamonds.  
“Is this... Are you...” Hotch smiled.  
“You're stuck with me, Reid,” he repeated back. “I don't want to be with anyone else again. I want to be yours. I am committed. Reid, please be my husband.”  
“Yes,” Reid shouted. “Yes, yes!” Hotch laughed and tried to catch Reid who was now bouncing around the hallway.  
“Come here. Hold still for a second. I've gotta put the damn ring on.” Reid grabbed him and kissed him emphatically before he had a chance.  
“You're going to need an engagement ring, too,” he said as Hotch slipped the ring onto his finger.  
“I'll get one.”  
“No you won't. That's my job.”  
“Hey, remind me to thank Morgan in the morning,” Hotch said. Reid laughed.  
“I'm sure he'll be thrilled.”


End file.
